


does it make you feel alive?

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s glad Dan’s finally finished working for the night, because he’s been waiting to be fucked all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	does it make you feel alive?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fill for the final free day of phanweek, day 8, and i decided to go back and do top!Dan.
> 
> title is from alive by one direction
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133765519137/does-it-make-you-feel-alive-summary-phils-glad)

‘Are you finally finished for the night?’ Phil asks, looking up from his book as Dan closes his laptop.

‘I think so,’ Dan sighs. ‘Got a little bit more to do tomorrow before we head out, but I should be able to upload tomorrow night.’

‘Good,’ Phil says simply.

‘Good?’ Dan asks, turning and smirking.

‘I’ve been waiting for you,’ Phil admits readily, putting his book aside. ‘Come here and fuck me, yeah?’

‘Oh, fuck yeah,’ Dan replies, breath already coming a little short at Phil’s bluntness as he moves over to the bed. He climbs up the bed and settles himself across Phil’s hips, leaning in for a kiss where he’s leant against the bed head.

They kiss slow and steady, heat building as their hands roam. Dan brings his hands to Phil’s chest and starts to unbutton his shirt, spreading it open as he goes and pulling away from the kiss to nip a kiss at the base of Phil’s neck as he exposes it. Phil drops his head back with a soft gasp, brings his own hands to settle on Dan’s arse and squeeze.

Dan pulls away from Phil’s neck with a soft chuckle, ‘Thought I was fucking you?’ he points out, making quick work of Phil’s remaining buttons.

‘Just appreciating,’ Phil smiles, sitting forwards and allowing Dan to pull his shirt off. Dan pulls his own shirt off too while he’s at it, leans in to kiss his way down Phil’s chest, licking across a nipple. Phil arches up into the touch, and Dan grins. He could take his time here, but judging by the way Phil’s hands are skating urgently along the waistband of his trousers, it’s not on the cards today.

‘Been wanting this all day,’ Phil says urgently, pushing Dan away lightly then moving to try and tug his trousers down.

‘Fuck, Phil,’ Dan replies, surprised. ‘You really want to get fucked, yeah?’ Dan says, a little teasing, mostly just really turned on.

‘Yeah,’ Phil confirms, rolling his eyes as he catches sight of Dan’s pleased smile. ‘Like you’re not the same half the time.’

Dan just shrugs. It’s true.

Dan climbs off Phil, moves to sit besides him against the headboard so he can shed the rest of his clothes, Phil doing the same beside him. Undressing each other is hot, but when actually on a bed undressing yourself is just so much easier. Dan throws his pants and trousers to the floor, leans over to take lube and a condom from the bedside table, Phil straddling his hips as he turns back. 

‘Want to ride you,’ Phil informs Dan, and he groans at the images - memories - immediately flashing through his mind.

‘Shuffle up a bit,’ Dan requests. ‘Can’t reach properly.’ Dan smiles when Phil does as he asks, reaching around with both hands to take a firm grip of Phil’s arse. ‘That’s better,’ he grins, reaching out to get the lube and slick up his fingers.

Dan knows what Phil likes pretty well by now, works him up to two fingers quickly, lingers to stretch thoroughly with them. Phil leans forwards to kiss Dan, who returns it as well as he can with his focus on his hand. Mostly Dan just sits there and gets kissed, which is just fine with him, as Phil’s a spectacular kisser. The angle seems better for Phil, too; it’s not long after Phil leans forwards that Dan brushes across his prostate. Phil doesn’t love direct, concentrated prostate stimulation like Dan does, so Dan just keeps that angle, dragging his fingers across Phil’s sweet spot on every glide in and out. 

It’s not long before Phil’s pushing back subtly onto Dan’s hand, and Dan slicks up a third finger before Phil has to ask, pressing it against Phil’s rim, teasing because he suddenly thinks he’d quite like to hear that today, actually.

‘Dan,’ Phil gasps after a few moments, voice gone deep. He rests his forehead against Dan’s, keeps them close, doesn’t do anything to disturb the angle Dan’s working at.

‘Yes?’ Dan replies innocently, twisting his fingers as he pushes in and pausing to drag his third finger around Phil’s hole in as complete a circle as he can manage.

‘Oh, fuck you Dan,’ Phil says, clearly realising what Dan wants.

‘I mean, we can switch, but I thought-’

‘Give me more, please, need more,’ Phil interrupts Dan’s teasing, riding back on his hand deliberately this time. ‘Already, fuck, already told you I’ve been waiting all day, you fucking tease, would you please just-’

This time it’s Phil’s turn to be interrupted, as he breaks off with a moan as Dan pushes a third finger inside. Dan pushes all the way in immediately, knowing Phil’s been prepared enough, wants it enough, for the stretch not to overwhelm him. Dan avoids Phil’s prostate for a little while, instead focussing on building a steady rhythm as Phil gasps above him, unintelligible noises punching out of him on each thrust. When Phil quiets a little, leans down to kiss Dan and seems able to focus on it, Dan switches the angle back.

‘Fuck fuck fuck,’ Phil swears, and Dan just grins. He loves how much this, of all things, can turn Phil filthy mouthed. It’s not like Phil’s entirely clean in bed generally, or around the house, for that matter, but something about this just seems to draw cursing from him. Dan can’t deny it makes him a little smug.

Dan pushes up deliberately against Phil’s prostate on the next thrust and is rewarded by a beautiful moan. Dan grins, using the sense of satisfaction to distract himself from how incredibly hot that was, from just how much he now wants to touch himself. With Phil so close to him Dan can’t see his undoubtedly gorgeous, wrecked expression, but his mind is doing its best to recreate the image for him. 

‘Dan, fuck, ready,’ Phil gasps a few moments and one uncoordinated attempt at a kiss later, and Dan actually moans in response. Fingering Phil, hearing all his gorgeous sounds and feeling him push back onto Dan’s hands, always turns him on more than he can believe. Dan’s barely been touched but he feels almost as needy as Phil sounds.

Dan pulls his fingers out of Phil carefully, reaches for a condom as Phil leans in to kiss him again. It’s awkward to roll the condom on and apply lube while working around Phil’s body, but Dan wouldn’t dream of asking him to stop. Dan brings a hand to Phil’s hip to let him know when he’s ready, the other holding his cock steady at the base, and Phil immediately pulls away from the kiss, pushing up to his knees to settle over Dan’s hips.

Phil reaches a hand down to hold Dan’s cock, grip overlapping with Dan’s, and slowly lowers himself onto Dan, chewing on his lip and releasing little broken sounds as he does so. Dan tightens and loosens his hold on Phil’s hip as he sinks down, tight heat enveloping Dan gradually, leaving him fighting not to push up into the glorious sensation. Phil throws his head back on a moan as he sinks further, and Dan’s suddenly, vividly reminded that even the most accurate mental image can never measure up to the true beauty of Phil’s blissed out face. Dan wants to lean forwards, to kiss Phil, but doesn’t want to disrupt the concentration also visible in his expression.

‘Fuck,’ Dan gasps, in unison with Phil, when Phil’s finally fully seated across his hips.

Their unintentional synchronicity makes them both giggle, and Dan swears again as that moves Phil’s muscles around him in an unpredictable jumping pattern, unable to stop himself fucking up into the sensation. Dan doesn’t have much leverage but that doesn’t seem to matter to Phil, whatever motion Dan had managed making him groan. 

Phil lifts up slowly, pulling off Dan’s cock slowly as if reluctant, then drops straight back down, settling into a rapid, deep rhythm right from the start. He’s not quite got the angle yet, Dan can tell, and he uses his grip on Phil’s hips to help him move around slightly until a loud moan makes it clear he’s in the right position. Just like the swearing, Phil’s generally much louder when he’s being penetrated. Just like the swearing, it turns Dan on unimaginably. By now he’s feeling every iota of the urgency Phil had been complaining of before, starts rocking up into Phil at the end of every downstroke, grinning when it makes him moan again, Dan’s name this time.

Dan reaches out for Phil’s cock when he feels his own orgasm approaching, rushed forwards by the noises spilling from Phil’s lips, the picture he makes fucking himself on Dan’s cock, almost his entire torso now flushed with exertion.

‘Fuck, close,’ Phil warns, rhythm stuttering when Dan curls a fist around his cock for the first time.

‘Me too,’ Dan assures, starts pumping Phil in time with his movements. Phil’s thighs must be screaming by now, Dan knows his do after riding Phil for this long. Dan wonders if Phil loves that as much as he does, if Phil likes the ache of a good fuck spreading through his limbs even before they’ve finished, if it satisfies him like it does Dan. Somehow he’s never asked.

Now doesn’t seem the time however, as Phil’s barely gasped out a warning before his rhythm stutters again, and he’s coming, spurting all over Dan’s stomach while babbling out a stream of curse words and Dan’s name. Dan can feel Phil clenching around him, and that’s what finally pushes him over the edge, gasping out Phil’s name as he comes with him. For all the actual period of stimulation had been short for Dan his orgasm seems to roll out for longer than usual, leaving him still thrusting weakly into Phil even as he collapses forwards onto Dan, shifting the weight from his thighs.

They sit in silence for a second, Dan slowly registering that he can actually _feel_ Phil’s thighs trembling where they’re spread over his hips.

‘Hey, you good?’ Dan asks slowly, skimming his hands over Phil’s thighs lightly.

‘So good,’ Phil responds, sighing. He pushes on Dan’s shoulders until he’s sitting again, Dan’s words seeming to spur him into action. Phil takes a deep breath before lifting up and off Dan’s cock, then allows himself to half fall onto his side, shifting around on the bed until he’s fully laid down beneath the covers.

Dan frowns as he deals with the condom and turns off the light. ‘Sure you’re good?’ he checks again, a little surprised Phil isn’t more talkative.

‘Yeah,’ Phil sighs, and nothing on his face suggests otherwise. Dan smiles at his contented expression, settling into bed himself. 

Dan shifts closer to Phil, reaches out to put a hand on his thigh. ‘Fuck, you’re still shaking a little,’ he tells Phil.

‘I’m okay,’ Phil insists. ‘Trying to get to sleep before it starts to hurt, actually, so stop bothering me,’ he grins to soften the statement.

‘Could have said that to you half an hour ago,’ Dan chuckles, rolling his eyes.

‘You’d never,’ Phil mutters, mouth curving into a lazy smirk.

Dan sighs, content. ‘Yeah, I’d never.’

**Author's Note:**

> and that was my final phanweek fic! thank you if you've accompanied me through any/all of that ridiculous week, i've enjoyed it immensely! that said, i do now want to sleep for about a month.
> 
> if you're interested, i can be found on tumblr as [internetakeover](internetakeover.tumblr.com), and on twitter as [nymeriahale](twitter.com/nymeriahale) ^.^
> 
> (edited 17/12/15 b/c wtf was the previous ending)


End file.
